Glorious Transformation
Rather than a charm learned and used independently, Glorious Transformation is a refinement of princesses’ common abilities. Some princesses summon forth greater mystical forces when they transform, letting the magic alter their physical bodies into something more than human. Those who do this can be mistaken for mythological beasts by mortals who see them. When this power is taken, it alters the motif of a princess’ transformation – players should bear this in mind. The princess’ Glorious Transformation powers should be obvious to those meeting the transformed girl. Angel’s Transformation Angel’s Voice (O) When a princess transforms, she is able to commune with birds and other beasts of the sky as naturally as humans commune with domestic cats and dogs. She may replicate any bird call instantly and adds her Inner Light to any Animal Ken check involving birds. Angel’s Dance (OO) The transformed princess only weights a fraction of her normal weight, but retains all of her muscle power. She adds +3 to any jump check and only takes 1 bashing damage for every nine yards she falls. Angel’s Wind (OOO) Cost: 1 magic point Action: Full Round The princess sprouts a set of great wings from her back, giving her a twelve foot wing span. Assuming she has room to unfurl and beat them, she can fly at a rate equal to Stamina + Athletics. She can make flying turns as tight as sixty degrees, taking off five degrees for each success on a Dexterity check. She may also perform the following feats by taking a penalty to her Dexterity + Athletics check. * Catch a Drifting Object -1 * Flying inches from a surface -2 * Catching a falling object, -2 * Making a flyby attack * Loop-the-loop -3 * Barrel Roll -4 The wings can be used to hover and beat up a winds of 5 MPH per success on a Strength + Stamina check. The wings may also be used to make a bashing attack of Strength – 2. The wings remain until the end of the scene or when they’re dismissed, at which point they dissolve into a cloud of feathers. Dismissing the wings is a full round action. Aquatic Transformation Mermaid’s Voice (O) The princess is capable of limited communication with aquatic life while transformed, assuming the creature is able to see or hear her. The princess adds her Inner Light to Animal Ken when dealing with marine life and may make the check without complication due to conditions. (Such as, while underwater.) Mermaid’s Breath (OO) The princess is able to breathe water as easily as she would air. This only counts for clean fresh water or sea water – she treats pollutants in the water the same she would noxious vapors or fumes under normal conditions. She can still drown in any liquid besides water. This does not grant her the ability to speak or use her sense of smell underwater, either. Mermaid’s Stride (OOO) Cost: 1 magic point Action: Full Round The princess’ legs fuse and transform into a fish tail with a dorsal fin, effectively transforming her into a mermaid. While transformed, she may move about in water at her normal land speed, as well as add +3 to any athletics check involving swimming. She may still suffer the effects of high pressure, however, limiting her to depths which humans can swim comfortable. If she comes onto land while still transformed, she can only move at a speed of 1, suffers – 5 to any other physical actions, and counts as prone. The transformation lasts for one scene or until dismissed. It may be dismissed as a full round action; if the princess is on land at the time, she starts the next round prone. Hunter’s Transformation Hunter’s Mantle (O) The princess manifests the eyes and ears of a cat and begins to assume catlike instincts. She gains a +2 bonus to any perception check and a +1 bonus to stealth and survival. The transformed princess may begin to evidence feline mannerism, but these do not impinge on her self-control. And no, cat-nip does not work as a narcotic. Hunter’s Grace (OO) The princess manifests a cat’s tail, proportionate to her body. She gains +3 to athletics check involving balance and automatically lands on her feet if she falls three yards or less. She may spend a willpower point to land on her hands and feet regardless of the distance she falls, but this does nothing to lessen the damage and can cause severe damage to her elbows, knees, ankles, and wrists. Hunter’s Blades (OOO) Cost: 1 magic point. Action: Full Round The princess grows razor sharp claws on each hand. She now deals lethal damage with unarmed melee attacks. She also gains +2 to climb checks, but suffers –2 to anything involving manual dexterity. The claws persist until the end of the scene or the princess dismisses them with a full round action.